


New Voices

by grantairess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie has a sailors mouth, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Really Happy Ending, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: What really happened at the end of the movie. Richie is stupid, and Eddie is the only one who knows what's going on.





	New Voices

Richie can’t take his eyes off the bandage on Eddie’s face. Eddie doesn’t seem to be in much pain, he doesn’t seem to focus on it as he talks to the rest of them. They all look like a mess. Beverly's hair was still dripping, and Bill had a haunted look on his face. They were quiet on the walk home; the air was cool and if Richie listened close enough, he could hear kids laughing in the distance. Like nothing had happened.

Suddenly they all couldn’t stop laughing. Ben had his arm around Beverly, who leaned into him happily. Bill claimed he had to call his wife and disappeared. Richie didn’t know what to think about the yearning look he looked at both Ben and Beverly with. Mike had disappeared next, something unknown but somewhere probably with alcohol. Beverly and Ben had been so caught up in each other that they probably didn’t even think to say goodbye as they disappeared.

Richie and Eddie were left alone. The street was quiet around them. Bill could be heard from around a corner arguing softly with his wife. It was such a normal thing to be happening that Richie could feel himself shake lightly.

“Are you cold? We should get inside, you’ll get sick.” The sun high in the air, and Richie laughed. It was such an Eddie thing to say. He felt himself start to cry. They slowly leaked down his face. Richie closed his eyes, wiping away the tear quickly trying to stop himself from crying before Eddie noticed. “Richie?”

Richie stepped back and hides his face. He couldn’t see Eddie, but he could feel him step closer. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? We won.” Eddie’s voice was a little shaky like he was about to start crying also.

Richie peels his hands from his face and looks down at Eddie. His eyes had always been just a little bit too big for his face, and he looked disgusting. Richie had the familiar urge to kiss him and had to put both of his hand into fists so that he wouldn’t have to hold himself back.

“It’s fine. I’m not crying. It’s fine stop, Eddie.” Eddie had put both his hands on his shoulders and was looking up at him with those too-big eyes. He was beautiful. He was just as beautiful as he was when they were kids. The dark brown color was so warm, Richie wished he could crawl inside of them and live there forever. Not have to see anything that wasn’t the beautiful brown color.

“Don’t tell me to stop, you are crying idiot.” Eddie’s hands came up to his face, cupping his cheeks. Richie sobs softly and closes his eyes trying to enjoy the feeling of Eddie’s hands on his face. He could have lost him. He lost him for 27 years. He lets out another sob as Eddie’s hands move away from his face and wrap around his middle. Eddie was so much shorter than him, his head tucked comfortably under his chin. Richie grips onto him, his hands tight on the back of his shirt. “Why are you crying? We won.” Eddie lets out a little sob and presses his face into Richie’s neck like he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s crying.

“It’s over. I can’t believe it’s over.” Richie presses his face into Eddie’s hair and lets himself enjoy the smell of his disinfected and sweat. He smelled like home. Richie wasn’t sure how he was going to be when Eddie left. He could feel himself falling apart already at the thought. He squeezes Eddie tighter.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Eddie’s voice was soft against his shirt, and Richie lets out another sob and wraps his arms around Eddie so tight that he lifts him up. Eddie’s hands tighten on his shirt, and he lets out a low sob.

“Whose being stupid now Eddie Spaghetti?” Eddie laughs, which ends up sounding more like a croak. Richie pulls back so that he could get a better look at his face.

“Don’t call me that…” his voice is low when he says it, and Richie lets out a happier laugh, the tears finally stopped from streaming down his face.

“Yeah yeah. I know. Do you...” He closes his eyes for a second, trying to prepare himself for rejection. It was rejection that he would feel for the rest of his life. Losing Eddie again, he didn’t think he would survive it. Especially with his memories in tack. “Do you want to get something to eat with me? Sometime?” Richie opens his eyes when it takes Eddie too long to respond to anxiety strumming through his heart. Eddie was watching him with wide eyes, a stray tear still trailing down his cheek. Eddie laughs loudly.

“You are a fucking idiot. You are completely stupid Richie Tozier. I don’t know why I’m surprised, no wonder you almost failed the 9th grade.” Eddie grabs Richie’s shirt, his dirty gross disgusting shirt from being down in the sewer with that stupid clown. He pulls Richie close to him until they were only a few inches apart. “I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot, even after all these years.” He presses his lips against Richie’s, his hand tight on his shirt like he was afraid that Richie was going to try to pull away.

Richie melted into the kiss, his hands coming up nervously to Eddie’s hips. Eddie kissed him with what felt like a lifetime long frustration. When Eddie finally let him pull back for air Richie was gasping and his glasses were fogged up.

“In love with who?” Richie’s voice was higher pitched than he was ever going to admit too. Eddie shakes his head and grabs Richie’s hand.

“Who else is a bigger idiot than you? C’mon, I need a fucking shower. And so do you, you are disgusting. I refuse to have sex with somebody who looks like they’ve been in a sewer all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is not hannigram how weird who wrote this  
This is a gift for my lovely friend Suzy  
anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)  



End file.
